User talk:The Dragon Demands
Pre-Administratorship Talk-page Archive User talk:The Dragon Demands/Wiki-Administrator Archive User talk:The Dragon Demands/Wiki-Bureaucrat Archive Year 1 Episodes leaked Just so you know, the first few episodes have leaked. From the screeners, one assumes. They're all over the torrent sites. So we should probably prepare for a lot of people trying to add photos from it, or information from the episodes, which is based on illegitimate means of acquiring the episodes. Anyway, thought you should know. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 02:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) BY THE RAGING FURY OF THE *SKY DEMON*, THIS AFFRONT WILL NOT GO UNANSWERED.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : Dear God in heaven...--Ser Patrek (talk) 08:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Heads up HBO Canada aired the premiere last night by mistake - it was all over the fileshare sites before anyone could stop it... - 12:04, April 23, 2016 (UTC) .....(Long, silent pause).... .... Burn them all. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:24, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Locked page Why is the season 6 premiere locked? Is it to prevent the spoilers? I wanted to like help out and make a couple tweaks while watching the opening and end credits cause some people may not be included. S hannon434 (talk) 00:42, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :We don't edit live, that gets too messy. We unlock it the instant it finishes airing. Keep notes, that's what I do.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:01, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Valyrian in The Red Woman I'm guessing you did not get the email I sent you last night, so let me repeat more-or-less what I said there: I promise you that in the Meereen scene in The Red Woman, both Tyrion and Varys are speaking High Valyrian to the beggar woman—OK, Tyrion is barely speaking any language at all, but he's clearly trying for HV: the first word is cearly supposed to be aōha, HV for "your," rather than ao, the Astapori equivalent (the Meereeneese equivalent seems to be osh, which is even further. I guess it is at least remotely possible that the second word he says is the Meereenese reflex of ipradagon "to eat," but I doubt it). Varys is likewise speaking HV: first sentence is something like zȳha Valyrio *qubēgrie issa (that word for "terrible" is new, so I'm not certain I have it right. We should find out for sure later today), whereas in Astapori it would be more like zya Valyre sa **quveghri(?), and in Meereenese... well, again, even farther. So, why are they speaking in High Valyrian to what is evidently a very humble inhabitant of Meereen? Well, David J. Peterson has repeatedly said that he views the situation as diglossic. Basically, everyone in Meereen understands High Valyrian, even if only the nobles know how to speak it. He has explicitly compared this to the situation with Arabic today, where nearly everyone learns Classcal Arabic, at least for reading and understanding, but under normal circumstances speaks their native "dialect" (and assumes it's just a degenerate form of the language). Consequently, Dany, Tyrion, and Varys are all shown speaking only in High Valyrian, even when they understand Low Valyrian (Tyrion understands the bouncer in Volantis, for instance, and Dany understands everything Kraznys says), while most inhabitants of Slaver's Bay speak in Low Valyrian (the nobles occasionally use HV, I think, but usually they too use LV) but understand High Valyrian (e.g. Dany's speeches to the Unsullied, and the slaves of Meereen). The only characters shown not to understand HV so far (if I remember correctly) are the two shepherds victimized by Drogon... presumably there is less call for High Valyrian out in the hinterland. The situation gets even more complex when you take into account the use of Astapori in Meereen, as I mentioned in my email to you, but we can save that for another day. Anyway, I am really not sure exactly how the text in the episode description should be changed. I made some minor changes last night to indicate that they are in fact speaking High Valyrian, but I really wasn't sure what to do with the rest of your commentary on the sociolinguistic situation, and hoped you could figure out an appropriate way to rewrite that. Unfortunately even my minor edits have been undone since then. I mean, I guess I could go replace the text entirely with something like what I have written here, but it feels inappropriate to just wipe out all your work there, much of which is very good. I kind of hoped you'd help figure out what to keep and what to change. Kirimvos and/or krimvo (also, whatever it is in Meereenese, but it sounds like *krimwa), Mad Latinist (talk) 17:14, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh! I should also add that the Red Priest was also giving his sermon in HV (just as the one in Volantis did). --Mad Latinist (talk) 17:15, April 25, 2016 (UTC) re: Discussion at bottom of articles Hmmm... Not sure what you mean by "it shouldn't" - it looks to be working as intended. If you're asking whether the feature itself can be 'turned off', I just checked into that, and unfortunately it's not currently an option. :XD1@ 21:25, April 25, 2016 (UTC)